As publishing tools and technology available to a potential counterfeiter improve, the problems associated with forgery become an ever increasing challenge for government, consumer, and commercial organizations. Almost half of all identity theft is directly related to the replication of information obtained from stolen wallets and physical paperwork. Modern publication tools make the process of creating or adapting fake high-value documents using stolen information easier for the skilled identity thief and consequently make detection of the forgery difficult. However, creating a forged document is often only the first step. Typically, the false, forged, altered or counterfeit record, deed, instrument or other writing must then be successfully uttered and published (passed) before significant damage can be done. Unfortunately, the individual receiving the forged document is rarely a trained expert and is likely unable to do an exhaustive investigation into document authenticity before completing the transaction.